Memento Mori
by P'tit kiwi
Summary: "Souviens-toi que tu mourras". Cette phrase il l'avait déjà entendu, quelque part, d'une oreille distraite. Les années filent tel du sable entre les doigts. Mais alors que le dénouement finale se rapproche d'années en années, les choses pourrais bien changer pour Severus. Aidé par un bien étrange compagnon, saura-t-il reprendre à temps sa vie en mains, et qui sais, être heureux?
1. 1 - Primum movens

Salut à tous! Voici donc le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. ( T pour le langage)

* * *

Primum movens : Cause première

* * *

1283 av. J.C, Égypte Ancienne

Pestant contre le poids des nombreux rouleaux qu'il portait, un jeune scribe entra dans le vieux entrepôt des archives.

- Antef fait si, Antef fait ça! Ces vieux snock ne me laissent pas respirer un instant!

Perdu dans ses jérémiades, il ne vit pas la petite dalle rehaussée sur le sol et s'écroula dans un grand fracas. Les parchemins s'éparpillèrent dans tout les sens, se déroulant dans une joyeuse pagaille.

Toujours étaler sur le sol, le jeune scribe poussa un gémissement de désespoir devant ce chaos.

- Antef! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut?! J'espère que tu n'a rien cassé! Tonna une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Aaaah, zut, zut! Murmura le jeune scribe en ramassant précipitamment les rouleaux pour les entasser en vrac derrière une étagère.

Son regard se posa alors sur un morceau de papyrus qui avait du s'arracher dans la cohue. Il blêmit:

- Aaaah non si le vieux apprend que j'ai déchiré un parchemin, je vais me faire tuer! Siffla-t-il en ramassant à la hâte le morceau de papier.

Il attrapa un rouleau de l'étagère et le fourra sans ménagement à l'intérieur, priant tout les dieux qu'il connaisse pour que jamais personne n'ouvre ce maudit rouleau.

Il le replaça tout au fond de l'étagère et sortit tout courant de la salle des archives.

* * *

Vous allez me dire, quel rapport avec l'histoire?

Ah ah! La réponse viendra plus tard ;)


	2. 2 - Ut sis nocte levis

L'histoire débute avec le 2nd tome d'Harry Potter,

Rendons à J.K ROWLING ce qui lui appartient (c'est à dire à peu prêt tout). Le reste est de ma conception.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Ut sis nocte levis, sit cena brevis : Si tu veux passer une bonne nuit ne dîne pas longuement

* * *

Septembre 1992, Quelque part en Écosse.

Comme chaque année à Poudlard, des dizaines de petits bambins venaient d'être reparties dans les différentes maisons sous l'œil attentif de l'assemblé des élèves ainsi que les enseignants.

Albus Dumbledore, dans tout son charisme directorial, s'avança vers son pupitre

- Bienvenue à tous! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! Cette année nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouveaux membres parmi nos enseignants:

Le professeur Gilderoy qui se chargera des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

De tumultueux applaudissement suivirent cette déclaration, majoritairement venant de la gente féminine, qui ne manquaient pas de soupirer lorsque Gilderoy se leva pour lancer un sourire charmeur à l'assemblée, à coter d'un Rogue qui paraissait encore plus irrité que de coutume.

Dumbledore attendit que les applaudissements s'évanouissent pour poursuivre.

- D'autre part, le professeur Vitrax qui assurera les cours d'études des Runes suite au départ en retraite du professeur Babbling.

Quelques timides applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle. A l'énonce de son nom, le professeur Vitrax se leva et dévisagea avec une lenteur théâtrale l'ensemble des élèves, derrière ses larges lunettes noires. Il fit un petit signe de tête et se rassit en silence sur sa chaise. Les élèves ne savaient pas si c'était à cause de ses drôles de manières où son étrange accoutrement, un large manteau de cuire et un foulard qui cachaient à la vue de tous la moindre parcelle de peau, mais ils étaient plus ou moins soulagés de ne pas avoir affaire à ce drôle d'individu. Quand à ceux qui avaient choisi la manière, et bien... ils tentèrent de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait au moins l'air plus polis que la vielle chauve souris qui leurs servait de professeur des Potions.

Le directeur de Poudlard reprit:

- Je crois n'avoir rien d'autre à ajouter, que le banquet commence!

A ces paroles la nourriture apparus sur les tables et le dîner commença dans la bonne humeur, l'idée de ce drôle de professeur bien vite effacé dans l'esprit des élèves affamés.

La Grande Salle résonnait des discussions joyeuses et du bruit des couverts. Derrière ses lunettes noires, le professeur Vitrax observait discrètement les alentours. Il avait perdu l'habitude de toute cette animation, enfermé toute la journée dans son bureau entouré de vieux parchemins poussiéreux.

Il avait été particulièrement surpris que Dumbledore lui propose se poste et très septique quand à la perspective d'enseigner à des adolescents pleins d'hormones, mais après tous il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

Il tenta de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur son siège, se qui lui donnait tout de même l'air particulièrement rigide, se disant que l'année promettait d'être finalement plus amusante que prévue. Le professeur Vitrax tourna la tête vers sa voisine, une petite femme potelée dont le nom lui avait échappé, et entrepris débuter la conversation.

A l'autre bout de la table, Severus Rogue, illustre maître des potions, songeait sérieusement à reprendre sa carrière de mangemort afin d'avoir le plaisir de balancer quelques sortilèges létales à son voisin de table. Gilderoy n'avait cessé depuis le début du repas babiller sur ces exploits herculéens et sa ô combien incroyable personne. Rogue avait manqué de s'étouffer lorsque Gilderoy lui avait proposé, à lui, de lui montrer quelque une des recettes aux propriétés fabuleuses de sa conception, qui lui aurait d'ailleurs toutes explosées à la figure.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de vos propres matières, Gilderoy. Lui siffla-t-il

Celui-ci eu un petit rire et continua son babillage incessant, faisant comme si Rogue n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. Se pinçant l'arrêt du nez, il tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Merlin mais pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui?! Ne pouvait-il pas encore profiter un peu de sa paix avant de devoir faire face à l'armée de cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves, et à cette insupportable Potter.

…... Insupportable Potter qu'il ne voyait pas d'ailleurs...

Le dîner s'éternisait et Rogue sentait sa baguette le démanger de plus en plus. Excédé il termina son assiette en quatre coup de fourchette , se leva en saluant sèchement ses collègues et sortie par la porte de derrière dans un tourbillonnement de capes.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées vers la tranquillité de son bureau, lorsque Rusard déboula d'un couloir, brandissant la gazette du sorcier.

- Professeur je vous cherchais! Je croit que vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à ceci. S'écria t-il en lui plaça le journal devant le nez.

En première page une photographie, montrant une voiture volante au dessus de Londres, quelques moldus la montrant du doigt d'un air stupéfait.

- Je viens d'attraper les deux jeunes fripouilles qui étaient à bord de cette engin! S'écria Rusard. J'aurais bien pendu ces vauriens par les pouces si ça ne tenait qu'à moi!

Rogue suivit Rusard jusque dans une salle. Lorsqu'il vit les deux élèves à l'air complètement mortifié, Rogue se disait amèrement que cette année promettait d'être des plus amusantes.

- Potter, Wesley, je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation dans mon bureau. Fit Rogue d'un ton doucereux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour ci, Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas furibond dans les couloirs. Il était hors de lui, ce satané Potter s'en était encore une fois sortie, si ça ne tenait qu'a lui il l'aurai déjà renvoyé à coup de pied hors du château!

Il lui restait encore du travail à préparer pour le début des cours, et bien que l'envie de s'enfermer à double tour dans son bureau le tenaillait, il lui fallait encore récupérer quelques affaires dans la salle des Enseignant.

Il entra avec fracas.

La pièce était vide, à l'exception du professeur Vitrax, qui sirotait tranquillement son café, à moitié assit sur une table, un large chapeau à bord posé à ses cotés.

Rogue ne lui adressa même pas un regard et fila directement vers son casier. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par une voix profondément grave et éraillée, comme si on lui parlait depuis une cave sombre.

- Vous devez être le professeur Rogue?

Celui-ci se retourna vivement, scrutant son interlocuteur d'un air particulièrement irrité.

- Oui, en effet... Fit-il sans dé serré les dents, avant de se tourner d'un geste sec.

La table grinça derrière lui, signe que l'étrange individu venait de se lever.

- Et bien, je suis Vitrax Vaudric, docteur en langue et magie ancienne, nouveau professeur des Runes. Se présenta t-il avec une petite révérence, avant de tendre la main vers Rogue.

Celui-ci se retourna une nouvelle fois, d'humeur exécrable. Êtes ce trop demandé qu'un peu de paix, ne serait ce qu'un instant?!

- Comme c'est étrange, je ne me rappel pas vous l'avoir demandé...Fit-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Il fixait la main ganté tendu vers lui, que son propriétaire retira avec un petit gloussement. Vitrax s'avança vers Rogue, qui réalisa que ce type le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Nullement intimidé, celui-ci le fixait avec rage de ses yeux noires.

- Et bien, et bien, en voilà des manières. Ce n'est pas très courtois de votre part cher collègue. Ricana le professeur Vitrax.

Rogue se retenait pour la deuxième fois ce soir de lancer quelques Impardonnables à un de ses collègues.

Il lui était difficile de le remarquer avec le grand manteau qui le recouvrait, mais maintenant qu'il était proche, Rogue pu se rendre compte à qu'elle point il était maigre, malgré un effort évident pour le cacher avec de larges vêtements.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce type.

Pour avoir côtoyé le seigneur des ténèbres et les magies les plus sombre durant si longtemps, Severus Rogue ne pouvais pas se tromper.

…...Ce type empestait la magie noire...

- Qu'est-vous donc? Fit Rogue d'une voix menaçante, ne quittant pas le professeur Vitrax des yeux.

Celui-ci resta longuement silencieux, son foulard masquant le large sourire figé sur son visage. Finalement il n'y tient plus et éclata d'un rire profond et sonore, digne d'un vieux film d'horreur.

- Ça alors, mais quelle perspicacité! S'écria-t-il entre deux rires. Mais cela ne te regarde pas, petit fouineur!

Rogue manqua de s'étrangler. Quoi?! Avait-il bien entendu?!

C'en était trop, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Complètement hors de lui, Rogue empoigna sa baguette et la lui colla sous le nez, tremblant de fureur.

Bon sang son self contrôle avait tenu bon devant le Seigneur de Ténèbres, il avait tenu après presque 20 ans d'enseignement, et ce sale crétin était parvenu à le faire sortir de ses gondes en moins de cinq minutes!?

- Je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi, Misérable! S'écria-t-il.

- Allons, allons pas la peine de prendre ainsi la mouche. Fit Vitrax, levant les mains en signe de paix. Il lui tapota sur l'épaule en le dépassant. Je suis sur que l'on va très bien s'entendre. Glissa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, en visant son chapeau sur le sommet de son crane, garnie de cheveux noires.

Rogue se retourna, virevoltant sur lui-même.

- Attend revient ici! S'écria-t-il furieusement

Mais trop tard. Le professeur Vitrax s'éloignait déjà tout courant dans l'obscurité des couloirs, ne laissant que le son de ces chaussures sur les dalles de pierre et les échos de son rire comme seules traces de sa présence.

Un large sourire fendu sur son visage, Vaudric Vitrax courrait à tout rompre, entendant au loin les injures colorées que lui adressait son aimable collègue.

Non, cette année promettait d'être des plus amusantes.


	3. 3 - Ira furor brevis est

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira

* * *

Ira furor brevis est « La colère est une courte folie. »

* * *

Épuisé et irrité, tant que physiquement que mentalement, Severus Rogue se laissa choir sans grâce sur son lit.

D'abord Potter Junior, puis Gilderoy et maintenant ce satané Vitrax avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Ce type avait quelque chose à cacher et, Rogue l'espérait, quelque chose d'assez sombre pour le faire renvoyer. S'il ne pouvais pas se débarrasser des deux autres, il se promit de ne pas louper le troisième. Il découvrirait son secret et le ferait expulser de ce château, à coup de sort et de coup de pied au derrière.

Oui cette idée était des plus séduisantes pour Rogue, il en sourirait presque tout seul.

Cependant, une chose le troublait. Dumbeldore était loin d'être stupide, il avait du lui aussi sentir cette aura maléfique, mais ne l'aurai pas engagé si il était réellement dangereux. Il faudrait lui en parler demain.

Rogue sourit amèrement, se disant que, d'un autre côté, Dumbeldore pardonnait au autre avec beaucoup trop de facilité. N'avait-il pas, après tout, déjà engagé un ignoble mangemort tel que lui?

Il s'endormit ce soir là d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore, comme tout les matins, était affairé à son bureau, occupé à remplir d'obscures dossiers administratives, en dégustant à l'occasion une sucrerie ou deux.

Deux coup sec retentir à la porte et le professeur Rogue entra sans plus de cérémonie.

Dumbeldore se leva de sa chaise en souriant.

- Severus! Mon garçon, je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite de si bon matin. Puis-je te proposer un bonbon au citron? Fit-il en lui tendant une boite recouverte de motif psychédélique. Rogue refusa d'un geste de la main.

- Non merci Albus. Je vient à propos du professeur Vitrax. Fit-il de but-en-blanc.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais Dumbeldore le coupa dans son élan.

- Ah je me doutais bien que tu viendrais m'en parler. Je connais le professeur Vitrax depuis un certain temps maintenant, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne représente pas la moindre menace pour quiconque dans ce château. Fit-il d'une voix rassurante, en regardant Severus de derrière ses lunettes.

Cependant Rogue ne comptait pas laisser tomber ainsi.

- Cette homme empeste la magie noire à plusieurs mètres à la ronde! Il me semble difficile de qualifier les arts sombres d'inoffensifs. S'écria-t-il

- Il m'est difficile de le nier en effet, il est vrai. Vaudric a commis des erreurs dans le passé dont il pait aujourd'hui encore le prix cher. Toi plus que quiconque peut le comprend. Termina-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

Severus ne dit rien, mais serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Voyant l'air affligé de professeur de Potions, Dumbeldore repris d'un voix plus douce.

- Nous ne pouvons changer notre passé, Severus, seulement modeler notre future par nos choix. La nature de chaque individu est ainsi faite

Rogue préféra ne pas réagir aux paroles du directeur. Il laissa tomber le silence, gardant un air impassible, avant de rediriger la conversation.

- Et quel est donc sa nature? Fit-il, les lèvres pincées.

Un éclat de malice brilla dans les yeux de Dumbeldore.

- Cela mon cher Severus concerne sa vie privée. Il faudra le demander au professeur Vitrax lui-même. Sur ce je vous laisse partir Severus, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail en ce jour de rentré. Répondit-il du ton de celui qui n'en dira pas plus.

Le professeur Rogue salua Dumbeldore et quitta le bureau prestement, retenant à grande peine sa frustration.

Il ne pourrais bien évidemment pas tirer plus d'information du vieux directeur, il lui faudra se débrouiller tout seul.

Dans un tourbillonnement de capes, il se rendit dans sa salle de cour, bien décidé à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur les malheureux premières années qu'il aurait en cour.

* * *

Dans une aile éloignée du château, un autre premier cour allait débuter.

Le professeur Vitrax, droit comme un i derrière son bureau, observait d'un air circonspect la vingtaine d'élèves présent dans la salle. Ils s'étaient tous agglutinés sur les tables du fond, comme pour délimiter une distance de sécurité entre eux et cette étrange professeur.

Vitrax se racla la gorge et s'exprima avec le ton aussi léger que lui permettait sa voix d'outre-tombe.

- Bienvenue à tous dans ce cours d'étude des Runes! Et bien, si je ne m'abuse, vous avez déjà étudié durant un an avec le professeur Babbling. J'aimerais connaître les sujets que vous avez déjà abordé avec lui.

Les étudiants restèrent silencieux, se regardant les unes et les autres, avant qu'un garçon un peu malingre ne lève timidement la main.

- Euh …. nous avons vu les symboles latins et grec et euh …. nous prévoyons d'aborder les runes égyptiennes au début de cette année. Fit-il d'une voix qui baissait de volume au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le regard du professeur le fixait avec intérêt.

Vitrax tapa dans ses mains.

- Formidable! Et bien nous commencerons par là! Dit-il d'un ton guilleret en s'asseyant de moitié sur son bureau. Les Runes vous permettrons de comprendre et réalisé de puissant sortilège, de confectionner des potions complexes, etc. Comme vous le savez, l'étude des Runes demande énormément de concentration, aussi je compte sur vous pour être aussi attentif que possible. Une mauvaise interprétation , le moindre faux traçage d'un symbole invalidera votre sort, dans le meilleur des cas...

Son ton se fit plus sombre.

- Je tient également à vous prévenir, vous serez amené à interpréter des textes de nature inconnue. En tant que sorciers, vous avez pu constater la puissance des mots et les conséquences pour qui l'oublie pourrait se révéler bien plus grave que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer...

Un frisson parcouru l'échine des élèves, cloués de peur sur leurs chaises. Vitrax poursuivit, renforçant le malaise qui s'était instauré dans la salle.

- Aussi il vous est formellement interdit de lire à haute voix le moindre mot dont vous n'auriez pas saisit la signification. J'aime autant vous prévenir que celui qui passera outre cette 'recommandation' fera perdre à sa maison 20 point par syllabes prononcées. Est-je était clair?

Les élèves intimidés hochèrent la tête avec la même prudence qu'une personne qui ferait fasse à un quelconque animal féroce. Le professeur tapa dans ses mains dans un claquement sonore qui fit sursauter au passage tout les élèves. Visiblement revenu à une humeur plus détend, il s'écria.

- Bien! Abordons donc le vif du sujet! Il s'installa plus confortablement sur son bureau et poursuivie. Chaque langue possède sa logique, que l'on découvre en abordant la culture des civilisations qui la pratique.

Le cour se déroula au final sans encombre, alternant la présentation des différents symboles égyptiens, quelques anecdotes croustillantes de l'époque et le traça de quelque symbole au roseau.

Bien qu'intimidés, les élèves finirent par s'intéresser au cour que leur étrange professeur clamait avec une fouge et une passion que l'on ne lui aurait pas soupçonné. Eux qui étaient habités au ton monocorde du professeur Babbling et à l'ennui profond qui ressortait de ses cours, ils furent au final agréablement surpris, malgré ce professeur au changement d'humeur digne d'un mauvais tragédien.

Le cour toucha à sa fin, et chacun était s'occuper de ranger ses affaires au milieu des bavardages joyeux.

Dire que Vitrax était fière de lui était peu dire, certains élèves avaient même osés le saluer en sortant. Un large sourire caché derrière son foulard, il ferma la porte après la sortie du dernier élève et entrepris de ranger les roseaux restés sur les tables en sifflotant.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin. Rogue après avoir retiré une bonne trentaine de point et distribué des retenus en veut-tu-en-voilà se sentait de meilleur humeur. Il marchait d'un pas lent, savourant la tranquillité des couloirs en cette fin d'après midi.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, le dîner était déjà bien entamé. Le maître des Potions ne s'en souciait pas, n'appréciant guère la perspective de se retrouver coincé au côté de Gilderoy

A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la table des enseignants, Rogue blêmissait de plus en plus.

Merlin il allait étrangler ce maudit Gilderoy. Ce crétin avait échangé sa place et désormais les seules couverts de libre se trouvait entre le professeur Flitwick et Vitrax.

...Merde...

Rogue gémit intérieurement, songeant un instant à renoncer au repas du soir, mais son orgueil personnel hurlait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir renoncer au dîner à cause de cette insupportable individu.

D'un geste sec, il tira sa chaise dans un grincement strident et s'assit brutalement sans adresser un regard à ses voisins.

Vitrax ne sembla pas le remarquer, étant en pleine discussion avec le professeur Chourave et Severus se pris à espérer passer le dîner en paix, lorsque la petite femme l'interpella.

- Professeur Rogue! Justement je voulais vous parler. Les plants de tentacula sont arrivés à terme. Je vous ferais parvenir un lot de feuilles dans les prochains jours.

Severus hocha la tête, notant mentalement l'information. Il remercia Chourave avec son habituel air impassible, tentant d'ignorer son satané collègue dont il avait maintenant toute l'attention. Vitrax piqua un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette, qu'il glissa précautionneusement sous son foulard

- Severus... Fit-il de sa voix grave, en détaillant chaque syllabe. Il repiqua dans son assiette. C'est un peu étrange comme prénom. Continua-t-il en mâchonnant.

- Vaudric est certes beaucoup mieux. Répondit Rogue d'une voix suintant le sarcasme, scrutant de haut en bas Vitrax d'un air dédaigneux.

Le professeur des Runes eu un petit gloussement.

- Et bien, je dois te l'accorder, Sevy. Fit-il d'un ton faussement niais, en levant sa main dans un geste précieux.

Rogue grinça des dents à l'entente de ce sobriquet ridicule, se retenant à grande peine d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de son voisin. Jamais, au grand jamais personne n'avait à se point manquer de respect au terrible professeur des Potion, et il ne permettrait pas à un tel individu de le faire!

- Pour toi c'est professeur Rogue, Vitrax! Cracha-t-il

- Et bien, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant pour me passer de ton aimable présence...Sevy! Susurra-t-il d'une voix qui laisser clairement deviner le grand sourire ironique que cachait son foulard.

Severus vit rouge.

- Cela suffit! Cria-t-il à la face de Vitrax, pointant sa baguette juste sous son nez, sans remarquer que le peu de personne encore présent dans la salle observer éberlué les deux hommes.

Vitrax leva lentement la main et essuya du bout du doigt une des vitres de ses lunettes.

- Tu ne devrait pas t'énerver ainsi tu sais. Regarde, en plus tu postillonne.

Rogue se leva de son siège dans un cri de rage et empoigna violemment Vitrax par le col de son manteau.

Celui-ci se contorsionna en un éclair, se faufilant hors du vêtement qu'il abandonna à Severus, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie dans un éclat de rire. Rogue lâcha le manteau d'un geste rageur et se jeta à sa poursuite en faisant pleuvoir des sortilèges sur le professeur des Runes, qui les esquivaient en couinant.

- Ah! Je plaisantait! Je plaisantait! Criait-il à son poursuivant, en parcourant le couloir à grandes enjambés le couloir, Severus à ces trousses.

* * *

Dans la grande salle, les quelques personnes aillant assistés à cette scène incongrue gardèrent le silence un moment, se tournant vers ses voisins d'un air interloqués, puis finalement décidèrent d'un accord commun silencieux de poursuivre le repas. Les élèves restant bavarder discrètement, tendit que Mc Gonagall secouait de désapprobation devant un comportement si immature pour des adultes. Quand au directeur, il arborait cette petite lueur de malice chaque fois qu'il était le seul à savoir quelque chose que tout le monde ignore.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, Vitrax était parvenu à semer Severus au détour d'un couloir. Celui-ci haletait, les mains sur les genoux, tremblant de rage. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se dirigea, d'un pas à faire trembler les fondations, vers la bibliothèque. Il fonça dans la réserve et chercha furieusement dans les étagères.

Parmi les livres dédiés à la magie noire, il extirpa un volume poussiéreux et se dirigea prestement vers ses appartements, le livre Créature et Magie Noires sous le bras.

Il arriverait, par Merlin il ferait renvoyer cette enflure!

* * *

Et voilà!

Ah ce pauvre Severus en voit vraiment de toute les couleurs. Mais promis la roue devrai tourner dans quelque temps ^^


	4. 4 - Quidquid latine

Bonjour à tous!

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup à VifyCriki et Guest pour leurs commentaires!

Je suis très contente que les aventures de Vitrax et Severus vous plaisent.

Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'en suis vraiment désolé, je crains que ce ne soit pas mon fort ^^''. Mais merci de me l'avoir signalé, j'ai revérifié les précédents chapitres et j'espère ne pas en avoir laissées.

* * *

Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum sonatur "quoi qu'on dise en latin, ça sonne profond"

* * *

Le jour se levait paisiblement lorsque Severus ferma le gros livre poussiéreux. Il jeta un œil fatigué à la liste qu'il avait pu établir et sourit avec satisfaction.

Vitrax, cette sale enflure, ne paie rien pour attendre.

* * *

A quelques couloirs de cela

- Ah Aaaaah...tchoum!

Vitrax se frotta le nez d'un air étonné.

- Sacre bleu! Serait-je malade? Fit-il en réajustant son foulard et se dirigeant vers la sortie de ses appartements.

Il ouvrit vivement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Albus Dumbeldore qui semblait l'attendre, campé sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Vitrax poussa un petit crie aigu en portant la main sur sa poitrine.

- Ah doux Jésus! Dumbeldore, voulait vous me faire mourir de peur?! S'écria-t-il d'une voix de crécelle, ce qui, avec son timbre grave, donnait un rendu particulièrement ridicule.

- Allons Vaudric, cessez donc cette plaisanterie, je dois vous parler sérieusement. Fit Dumbeldore d'un air inhabituellement sévère.

Le professeur des Runes pencha sa tête de coté, d'un air interrogateur. Il invita le directeur de Poudlard à renter et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Il tombait des cordes ce jour la. Émergent de la marée d'élèves tel une montagne, Vitrax traversait le couloir, la tête baissée dans ce que l'on pouvait imaginer un air penaud.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la grande porte, Vitrax senti une force invisible tirée le foulard de son visage. Il le rattrapa in extremis avant que celui-ci ne se détache, mais se fut au tour de son couvre-chef de s'envoler dans les airs. Vitrax tendit les bras pour le rattraper, mais le chapeau esquiva habilement et lévita vivement le long du couloir, son propriétaire à ses trousses.

Malgré sa grande taille, le professeur des Runes courait toujours après son chapeau au bout de plusieurs minutes et une bonne dizaine d'élèves effarés renversés sur son passage.

Dans un dérapage catastrophique, il déboula d'un couloir et sortie du château, pour se retrouver sous la pluie battante.

Son chapeau flottait là, à quelques mètres, au dessus d'une énorme flaque. Il effectuait de petits cercles triomphants, comme pour narguer son propriétaire.

Dans un grognement de colère, Vitrax s'élança et sauta toute griffe dehors sur son chapeau qu'il empoigna vigoureusement.

…...Avant de retomber avec fracas dans la flaque en arrosant copieusement toutes les personnes aux alentours.

Cependant, et à sa grande surprise, il s'enfonça complètement dans la flaque, beaucoup trop profonde pour que cela soit naturel.

Il ne dépassait fr l'eau qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs et un bras tendu, tenant fermement son couvre chef.

Avant qu'il n'ai même eu le temps de penser à s'extirper de là, la flaque se mit à bouillonner de grosses bulles de savon.

Vitrax se débattit furieusement dans ce bain moussant inopiné, jurant copieusement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

A quelque mètre de là, caché dans l'obscurité, Severus Rogue regardait la scène avec un sourire sinistre de satisfaction étiré sur les lèvres. Avec une lenteur délibérée il s'approcha de la flaque moussante regardant encore un peu Vitrax entrain de ce noyé dans l'eau savonneuse.

Celui-ci, dont seule les bras dépassés du nuage de mousse s'écria:

- Ah! SORTEZ MOI DE LA!

Le professeur Rogue de tenta aucun geste pour l'aider, voulant se délecter encore un peu du spectacle de son collègue barbotant désespérément dans l'eau.

Finalement il tendit la main, qu'une autre gantée attrapa fermement.

Severus retient un frisson. Bon sang la main de ce type était plus froide que du marbre.

Rogue ne dit rien et extirpa Vitrax, récupérant rapidement sa main de l'emprise glacé. De grandes gerbes d'eau s'écoulaient du foulard du professeur des Runes, toujours fidèlement en place.

A la grande déception de Rogue, Vitrax avait semble-t-il gardé son intégrité physique et, bien que jurant et pestant, il semblait plus mécontent et vexé que blessé.

Vitrax se releva péniblement, dégoulinant d'eau savonneuse tendit que Rogue le fixait, impassible.

Il sortie de sa manche une baguette de bois noir et se sécha d'un tour de main.

- Et bien, je t'en dois une mon vieux, j'ai cru que j'en sortirait jamais. C'est dingue comme les flaques peuvent être profondes par ici! S'écria-t-il d'un ton guilleret retrouvé une fois bien sec, sans se douter qu'il était en train de remercier l'auteur de sa mésaventure.

Severus le dévisagea en silence, plissant les yeux. Il se retourna d'un geste sec sans rien ajouter à cela.

Il allait partir lorsque le professeur Vitrax l'interpella de nouveau sur un ton in-habituellement hésitant.

- Hum...Severus! Je... et bien, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Et bien, je veux dire, je me suis monté assez discourtois...mais c'est toi qui a commencé...bordel je suis pas doué pour les excuses...mais bon c'était pas une raison. Bredouilla-t-il, visiblement pas à l'aise avec les excuses.

Il continua:

- Alors voilà, je te présente mes...hum, plus plate excuse, je le ferai plus...

Ces derniers mots parurent lui arracher le larynx.

Rogue lui lança un regard qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il était plus que septique fasse à cette déclaration inattendue.

- Oui bon ça va! J'me suis fait rouspété par Dumbeldore qui m'a obligé à te présenter des excuses. Fit-il en croisant les bras d'un air vexée. Il continua en bougonnant. Mais t'y met vraiment pas du tient non plus, faut dire. M''enfin...her, je suppose que je te dois bien un petit merci pour m'avoir sortie de là.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant à se regarder, impassible. Rogue fut le premier à tourner les talons, repartant dans son bureau à grandes enjambées. Vitrax partie de son coté, les chaussures encore pleines d'eaux, qui fessaient un bruit spongieux à chaque pas.

Il évita précautionneusement les flaques d'eaux le reste de la journée.

* * *

De retour dans son bureau, Rogue s'empara vivement de sa liste.

Son « petit test » s'avérait négatif. Vitrax aurait du être meurtrit par ce petit bain, mais non, il n'avait pas exprimé la moindre douleur.

Mais ce n'est rien, il lui restait encore beaucoup de créature à tester.

Severus Rogue s'empara d'une de ses plumes et barra proprement les caractères G.O.U.L.E écrit en haut de sa liste.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Aile ouest du château.

Avec toute la grâce d'un pachyderme, Vitrax s'écroula dans le canapé de ses appartements, un verre d'alcool moldu à la main et une feuille remplit de symbole bizarroïde dans l'autre. Il lisait le document avec un intérêt certain, son foulard posé en boule sur la table, ses lunettes relevées sur le front.

Soudain on toqua à la porte.

Vitrax soupira bruyamment, en renouant son foulard sur son visage, et se leva. Il se dirigeait vers sa porte avec lenteur, comme pur exprimer son ennui profond.

Il replaça ses lunettes et ouvrit la porte prudemment, au cas où le vieux barbu serait revenu lui tirer les oreilles.

Ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité il n'y avait personne.

Vitrax scruta le couloir dans l'espoir d'attraper le petit plaisantin qui avait osé le déranger, quand il remarqua un petit paquet posé sur son palier.

Il l'attrapa d'une main, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Scrutant une dernière fois le couloir sombre, il déchira le petit paquet avec impatience, éparpillant l'emballage sur le sol.

Vitrax en sortie une petite fiole ronde, contenant un liquide doré qui scintillait dans sa main.

La lumière émit par la fiole devint de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à engloutir totalement le professeur des Runes, inondant le couloir avec la puissance d'un soleil en plein été.

Cette état dura quelques secondes, avant de diminuer progressivement, pour finalement disparaître.

Vitrax se tenait toujours sur son palier, complètement éberlué.

Il ne bougeait pas, tentant de réadapter sa vision à l'obscurité. Une fois les petits points lumineux qui parasitaient sa vision chassé, il se prit le menton d'une main et amena le flacon devant ses yeux.

- Hum... Et bien, voilà qui est bien curieux/ Fit-il d'un air pensif.

Sur ces mots septiques, il fit disparaître la fiole et les emballages d'un coup de baguette et renta dans ses appartements, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Si un élève traînait dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardif, il aurait probablement pu croiser un professeur Rogue particulièrement bougon, pestant que Merlin devait personnellement lui en vouloir. Cette élève aurait encore plus probablement échoppé d'une dizaine d'heures de retenus.

Une fois dans son bureau, Rogue barra furieusement V.A.M.P.I.R.E de sa liste.

* * *

Encore plus tard, Hall d'entrée

Le professeur des Runes marchait vers la sortie, bien décidé à profiter de l'air matinal avant que son premier cour ne commence.

Rusard, qui était en train d'astiquer le sol, lui lança le regard soupçonneux qu'il réservait à 99,9% de la population terrestre.

Vitrax lui fit un petit signe de main en laçant un bonjour plus narquois que joyeux.

Il poussa la porte d'une main, et se reçu soudainement en plein crâne une bassine remplit d'un liquide poisseux et puant.

Vitrax poussa un cri strident qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au grincement d'un chaise. En baissant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il était couvert de la tête au pied de sang et de bouts d'entrailles, en cour de perdition vu l'odeur que cette infâme mélange dégageait.

Rusard se précipita vers un Vitrax dégoulinant d'élément visqueux non identifiable, passablement excédé. Le concierge se mit alors à beuglé à qui veut l'entendre qu'il allait attraper les petits saligauds qui avait osés salir un sol tout juste lavé.

Ce à quoi le professeur ajouta amèrement qu'il était très touché par la préoccupation du concierge.

Il se débarbouilla d'un coup de baguette et repartie vers sa salle de classe, d'un pas furibonds, sans se douter qu'à quelques couloirs de là, un autre professeur adoptait la même démarche, filant dans un tourbillonnement de capes.

* * *

Rogue barra plusieurs fois et avec force les caractères H.A.R.P.I.E de sa liste... et perça sa feuille.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi pour ce pauvre Vitrax qui avait, au cour de ces derniers temps, manqué plusieurs fois d'être assommé, noyé, défenestré, empalé par des fourchettes en argents, dévoré par des plantes carnivores et enfermé toute la journée dans un placard.

Il commençait trouver cela assez anormal et déplaisant. Il avait longtemps réfléchit sur le pourquoi et le comment, mais toutes ces réfléction l'emmerdait particulièrement. Non décidément ce n'était pas son truc de se prendre la tête sur des énigmes compliquer, il se contenterait d'attendre de prendre les coupables la main dans le sac et de leur expliquer aimablement, avec les deux poings, que s'en prendre à sa personne était très peu courtois.

D'humeur assez bougon, il se rendit au déjeuné et pris place entre un immense homme barbu, dont le nom d'Hagrid lui revenait, et Severus qui, bizarrement, ne se rigidifia pas instantanément à son arrivé.

Il semblait serte toujours aussi irrité que de coutume, état peu être du au faite que Gilderoy n'avait auparavant pas cesser ses vantardises sur sa qualité de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, poste que Rogue convoitait depuis toujours. Cependant, aujourd'hui, l'entrée en scène de Vitrax ne semblait pas avoir le même effet sur lui qui s'il s'était retrouvé avec un ustensile ménagé poilu à forme rectiligne dans la partie terminale de son système digestif.

Au milieu du repas, alors que Vitrax jouait distraitement avec ses haricots, la tête soutenu d'un main, Hagrid se tourna vers lui, le fessant sortir de sa rêverie.

- Alors, vous êtes bien le nouveau professeur, Vitrax c'est bien cela? Demanda le grand homme.

- Uh...? Vitrax se tourna vers son interlocuteur, pour une fois devant lever la tête pour parler. Oui en effet. Répondit-il aimablement.

- Et que pensez vous de Poudlard après ce premier mois?

Vitrax affaissa ses épaules en soupirant.

- Les cours se déroulent bien, mais je vous avouerais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déchainé le sort contre moi en arrivant ici, il faut croire que j'ai le chic pour les malédictions. Marmonna-t-il. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que je ne soit que je ne sois victime de bien étrange événement. Je pense parfois que tout cela fait un peu trop pour mes vieux os. Finit-il en passant une main sur son chapeau

A sa droite, Severus, qui écoutait leurs conversations discrètement, eu un furtif petit rictus. S'il n'avait toujours pas percé le secret de Vitrax (ce qui meurtrissait d'ailleurs douloureusement son orgueil de Serpentard) il avait au moins pu lui pourrir la vie, peut être suffisamment pour qu'il finissent par partir de lui même.

Hagrid flanqua une grande tape amicale dans le dos de Vitrax, qui flancha sous le coup, manquant de peu de finir la tête dans son assiette.

- Ah ne vous en faite pas, nous avons parmi les élèves de sacrés petits farceurs, mais ils ne sont pas bien méchants et finiront par vous laisser en paix, j'en suis sûr! S'écria-t-il d'un ton assuré.

- Mouais...Répondit Vitrax à moitié convaincu

Une voix doucereuse raisonna dans leurs dos.

- C'est vrai, je ne pense pas que les élèves vus ennuis plus désormais. Fit Rogue d'un air inhabituellemment aimable, en remplissant le verre du professeur des Runes de vin.

Vitrax et Hagrid se retournèrent d'un bloque et regardèrent le professeur des Potions comme si il venait de lui poussait un bras à la place du nez.

Vitrax, la mâchoire ballante de stupeur , prit son verre doucement, comme si il pouvait exploser à tout moment.

- Et bien, merci...Fit-il un peu ébêté.

Il sortie une paille de l'intérieur de son manteau et la plaça dans son verre, l'autre extrémité allant se jucher entre ses dents, dessous son foulard.

Vitrax bu d'une traite le liquide rouge, vidant son verre dans un petit bruit d'aspiration.

Il reposa son verre en soupirant.

- Et bien, voilà qui est aimable Severus, bien que je trouve que ce vin ai un petit arrière goût étrange. Fit Vitrax en rangeant sa paille dans un repli de son manteau.

Rogue devint soudainement rouge de colère. Il se détourna de Vitrax d'un mouvement sec et se concentra sur son assiette sans un regard à son voisin.

Par Merlin il lui avait fallu de longue heure et tout le mal du monde pour confectionne cette potion d'exorcisme et ça ne lui avait laissé qu'un arrière goût!

Vitrax observait son voisin ruminer, se demandant se qu'il avait encore fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Ce type avait décidément des sautes d'humeurs limite pathologique. Tendit qu'il dissertait sur la possible schizophrénie de son collègue, Hagrid l'interpella de nouveau.

- Au faite professeur, je voulais vous demander votre aide. Je doit demain amener Touffu hors de l'école et pour le sortir de la j'aurai besoin du soutient de quelque autre personne. Oh ne vous inquiétais pas, ça ne présente pas de risque, mais le professeur Dumbeldore à insisté, vous comprenez, pour les élèves. Demanda nerveusement Hagrid.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Répondit Vitrax, se demandant distraitement qui diable était Touffu. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un truc mignon et poilu pour avoir un nom pareil.

- J'y participerait également. Fit Rogue d'un air impassible, les interrompant de nouveau.

Hagrid et Vitrax se retournèrent précipitamment vers lui une fois encore estomaqués. Severus remarqua même du coin de l'œil Hagrid se pincer discrètement, histoire de voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Euh... Merci professeur Rogue...Fit le garde chasse sans trop savoir comment répondre à cette étrange proposition.

Ils discutèrent sur l'heure à laquelle il allait procéder, tendit que Vitrax fixait son collègue gothique, pensant que non, décidément ce type était véritablement schizophrène.

Pendant ce temps Rogue souri mentalement. Il avait réussi à berner ses deux collègues, gagnant lentement la confiance de cette enflure de Vitrax, afin révélé sa nature aux yeux de tous lorsque le moment sera propice. Et en voilà une belle occasion de faire tomber le masque. C'est vrai, un accident est si vite arrivé lorsqu'un chien géant traine dans les parages.

* * *

Le déjeuné se déroula sans incident notable.

Severus se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle des professeurs, s'étonnant que pour une fois qu'il était assit à côté de Vitrax, le repas ne se soit pas terminé en course-poursuite.

Il poussa les portes.

Le professeur des Runes était appuyé sur la table, avec un professeur Locart en plein éloge de lui même (pour changer tient)

Ah...Il avait encore une fois parlé trop vite.

Vitrax se tenait droit comme un i contre le bord de la table et ne semblait même pas respiré. Rogue soupçonnait d'ailleurs que celui-ci soit tombé dans un profond sommeil, laissant Locart parlait tout seul, ce qui, à première vu, n'avait pas l'air de le dérangé plus que ça.

Cependant, alors que Locart commençait le récit de ces aventures en Égypte, la voix d'outre-tombe de Vitrax s'éleva dans les airs.

- Et bien, vous avez été en Égypte? J'y ai moi même travaillé durant prés de 4 ans, les runes égyptiennes font partie des écrits magiques les plus anciens du monde vous savez. Répondit-il d'un ton particulièrement inexpressif, ne collant pas vraiment avec les paroles prononcées.

- Bien évidement que je le sais! Je connais beaucoup de langues anciennes, que j'ai appris au cour de mes aventures. Locart eu un petit rire, les dents exagérément découvertes. Je parle couramment bon nombre d'entre elles d'ailleurs. Le latin n'a aucun secret pour moi! Se vanta-il allégrement.

Vitrax se tourna subitement vers lui, et Rogue cru voir, l'espace d'un instant une étrange lueur derrière ses lunettes. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son casier, approximant des deux hommes, épiant discrètement leurs conversations. Le professeur des Runes, feignant la crédulité se rapprocha de Gilderoy.

-Oh vraiment? Miauda-t-il. Et bien allez y...

-Je vous demande pardon? Répondit Locart confus, sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire.

-Dite quelque chose en latin... Poursuivit Vitrax, imitant à la perfection le ton doucereux de Rogue.

Locart bredouillait des phrases incompréhensibles, perdant ses couleurs de seconde en seconde, sentant le regard de Vitrax pesait sur lui comme une tonne de plomb.

Rogue se rapprocha discrètement, tendant l'oreille pour saisir la réponse de Locart.

Gilderoy Locart sembla reprendre de l'assurance et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'est pas de Gilderoy Locart que l'on dira _Duos habet et bene_ pendentes!* Clama-t-il haut et fort.

Il était content que cette phrase qu'il avait vaguement entendu il ne sait plus où et dont il n'avait pas compris un traître mot, sonne si spirituelle.

Un ange passa dans la salle. Rogue se tourna vers eux d'un air irrité.

N'avait-il donc pas fini leur idiotie?

Soudain un bruit lui fit porter son regard sur Vitrax, dont les épaules semblaient prises d'incontrôlables soubresauts.

Le professeur des Runes laissa échapper un long sifflement étranglé, semblable au bruit d'une porte qui grince.

Puis finalement, il n'y tient plus.

Il explosa de rire.

Le son saugrenu qui s'échapper de sa gorge n'avait rien à voir avec les rires sinistres que Rogue avait pu entendre.

Le rire tonitruant de Vitrax se repercutait sur les murs de la salle, laissant les 2 autres hommes présentent sans voix.

Se tenant les côtes à deux mains, le professeur de Runes avait bien du mal à tenir debout.

Locart ne parut pas partager le comique de la situation et, visiblement irrité, il s'écria:

- Par Merlin pourquoi cette hilarité?! Fit-il, laissant tomber son sourire charmeur.

Pour toute réponse le rire de Vitrax redoubla d'intensité. Titubant en direction de Rogue, il détendit son bras, vif comme un serpent, et l'attrapa l'épaule. Il pris appuis sur lui avant de s'écrouler pour de bon de rire. Severus se débattit violemment de l'emprise se son stupide collègue, mais ne parvint pas à se dégager de la poigne de fer d'un Vitrax pourtant particulièrement maigrichon.

Exaspéré que Vitrax le secoue comme un prunier en hurlant de rire il s'écria:

- Lâche moi et arrête de rire comme un abruti! Sombre crétin! Vociféra Rogue, en tentant de repousser son collègue qui s'agripper à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

Avec toute la difficulté de quelqu'un qui tente d'expliquer la cause de son fou rire à un autre, il rapprocha Rogue de lui et chuchota quelques mots que seule Severus pu entendre.

Soudainement, le visage de Rogue fut pris de crispations inhabituels. Il lui fallu toute sa concentration pour que les coins de ses lèvres ne remontent pas de manière incontrôlable. Mais les hurlements de rire ridicule de Vitrax avaient redoublés d'intensité et était même pour une personne aussi taciturne que Severus Rogue horriblement contagieux.

- Merlin, je ne dois pas rire, je ne dois pas rire, je ne dois pas...Répéta mentalement Rogue, quand il leva la tête vers le professeur Locart.

La grimace qu'il arborait, lui donna l'expression d'un garçonnet mécontent et ronchon fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler d'abord faiblement. Puis de plus en plus incontrôlablement.

Un petit sifflement s'échappa de ses dents, qu'il serrait autant que possible dans un effort désespère pour se retenir.

Mais après un éclat de rire de Vitrax particulièrement tonitruant, il sombra irrémédiablement dans l'hilarité.

Rogue riait à gorge déployée, d'un rire grave et riche, sans être capable de s'arrêter le moins du monde. Appuyé sur Vitrax autant que lui l'était, il riait comme il n'avait pas rie depuis bien trop longtemps. Toute la frustration qu'il semblait avoir accumulé au fil des nombreux échec de sa vie semblait trouver le chemin de la sortie et s'évaporer dans les airs. L'espace d'un instant, il oublia l'image qu'il se devait de tenir de terreur des cachots.

Vexée comme jamais, Locart quitta furieusement la salle des Enseignant d'un pas furieux, laissant ses deux collègues se bidonner incontrôlablement. Le claquement de la porte ne parvint même pas à couvrir les rires redoublants de Rogue et Vitrax, à moitié écroulés l'un sur l'autre.

Doucement les rires fanèrent, jusqu'à se que le fou rire passe.

Les joues tirées dans l'effort inhabituel, Rogue reprit son souffle lentement et avec lui son sérieux. Il se retourna vers Vitrax, encore à moitié accroupi, qui le fixait avec se qu'il pourrait deviner comme un regard plein de malice, de derrière ses lunettes noires.

Soudain la vérité le frappa.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il c'était ainsi laissé aller devant une des nombreuses personnes qu'il abhorrait le plus dans ce château, et qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à démolir allégrement son image de terrible et irascible professeur des Potions.

- Et bien, voilà que nous avons vexé ce pauvre Locart. Fit- Vitrax en gloussant.

Il se releva et se tourna vers Severus, mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Rogue dégaina sa baguette et la pointa prestement sous son nez.

- Oubliette! S'écria-t-il avant que Vitrax ne bouge même le petit doigt.

Le professeur des Runes ne dit rien. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air interrogateur. Rogue sentait la panique quitter lentement son esprit.

- Je n'ai jamais participé à cette stupide hilarité. Lui dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Vitrax sembla assimiler l'information.

- C'est bien dommage Severus, on aurait pourtant bien rigolé. Répondit-il

Rogue le fixa, retrouvant un semblant d'impassibilité. Préférant quitter les lieux, il se retourna et sorte de la salle dans un virvoltement de capes noires, laissant derrière lui le professeur Vitrax qui, caché derrière son foulard, arborait un immense sourire.

* * *

Severus rentra dans ses appartements, en claquant la porte.. Il avait serte effacé la mémoire de Vitrax, laissant peu de chance à cette histoire d'être divulgué, mais il en restait profondément vexé. Bien qu'il n'appréciait guère cette méthode, il avait, à sa grande honte paniqué, et c'était peu être la solution la plus simple. Mais il en restait particulièrement honteux.

Mais par Merlin que diable lui avait-il pris!

Durant tant d'années il ne s'était jamais à ce point laissé aller

Il avait connu des situations si oppressante et dangereuse tout sa vie que beaucoup d'hommes auraient depuis longtemps disjonctés et il avait suffit qu'un crétin d'imbécile de Vitrax ne fasse n'importe quoi pour qu'il craque.

Non mais de quoi avait-il l'air maintenant?!

Soudain, Rogue gela.

Il était serte vexé et honteux, mais...pas en colère.

Pourtant il devrait l'être, il avait toutes les raisons pour cela. Il devrait regrettait ce qui s'était passé, il devrait vouloir lui aussi oublier cela.

…..Devrait...

Mais non.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait d'avoir lancé sous la panique un Oubliette sur Vitrax contre tout ses principes et cela était, très étrange.

Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais Severus Rogue se sentait presque...soulagé.

Il se rembrunit, un sourire amère aux lèvres.

Non, le soulagement n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était permis. Jamais les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre dans sa vie ne libéreront sa conscience. Les atrocités qu'il avait commit et celle qu'il serait sans doute amené à commettre, le jour où le Seigneur de Ténèbres refera surface (jour qu'il priait ne jamais voir arriver), ne pouvais pas être oubliées. Ce serait une insulte à tout ceux dont il avait causé la mort, ce serait une insulte à _sa_ mémoire.

Mais malgré tout, la petite sensation de légèreté qui gonflait sa poitrine persistait doucement, comme la lueur d'une bougie.

Le professeur des portions préféra écarter mentalement ces pensées, se concentrant sur le renvoie imminent de son stupide collègue. Son plan progressait doucement, gagner sa confiance pour ensuite trouver l'opportunité de le démasquer au grand jour.

« Sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus proche de tes ennemies » Cita mentalement Rogue

Demain sera peut être le jour de son renvoie et, bizarrement, cette idée le fit moins jubiler que d'habitude, elle lui était même déplaisante...

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de culpabiliser.

Cette enflure l'avait ridiculisé une fois de trop, il lui ferait rentrer dans sa tête de piaf qu'il ne faillait pas s'attaquer à la fierté du professeur Rogue.

Exténué au possible, il fila dans sa chambre et plia soigneusement ses vêtements. Severus s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussi tôt, n'aillant même pas eu le temps d'éteindre la bougie sur son chevet, crépitant comme l'étincelle de départ d'un très grand incendie.

* * *

* Duos habet et bene pendentes ! " Il en a deux, et elles pendent bien !"

* * *

Et voilà!

C'est vrai qu'un Severus pris d'un fou rire est difficilement plus OOC, mais je pense que comme chaque être humain il à parfois besoin de relâché un peu la pression.


	5. 5 - Sum quod eris

Salut à tous!

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre plein de course poursuite, de sournoiserie et de révélation!

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Sum quod eris " Je suis ce que tu seras"

* * *

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour.

Hagrid attendait devant la porte donnant accès à l'aile droite du 3ème étage.

7 heure sonna

Dans une synchronisation théâtrale, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Vitrax débouchèrent simultanément de deux couloirs différents.

Vitrax leva la main comme pour amorcer un salut amical, mais le regard glacial que lui lançait Rogue le stoppa net dans son élan de sympathie.

Marchant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, ils s'approchèrent d'Hagrid.

Le garde chasse balaya du regard les deux professeurs.

Rogue avait la mine de celui qui n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Ses longs cheveux noires tombaient mollement autour de son visage à l'aspect cireux et ses yeux cernés semblaient fixer Hagrid avec un mélange d'exaspération et de résignation. Quand à Vitrax et bien, il était difficile de lire chez lui la moindre expression vu l'accoutrement qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage et dont il ne se séparait jamais.

- Bien, merci encore de votre aident à vous deux. Commença nerveusement le garde chasse, essayant d'ignorer le regard lugubre que lui lançait Rogue

Hagrid continua.

- Je pense que nous pouvons faire ainsi...Euh je veux dire, je vais diriger Touffu au travers des couloirs et vous pourrez vous charger d'agrandir les portes et les couloirs par lesquelles il faudra passer.

Vitrax sursauta.

- Comment ça, agrandir les portes? Il fait quelle taille ce bétail?! S'écria-t-il

Ignorant la question de son collègue, Rogue toisa le garde chasse d'un regard irrité.

- Oui bien sur, ainsi cette créature aura à loisir la possibilité de dévorer toutes personnes que nous croiserons sur notre chemin. Glissa Severus d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

- Comment ça, dévorer des personnes?! Paniqua Vitrax en agitant les bras dans tout les sens

Hagrid baissa les yeux vers ses mains d'un air gêné.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Que proposait vous?

Regardant alternativement Vitrax et Hagrid, le professeur de Potions resta un bon moment silencieux. Puis il exposa son plan.

- Vous le maintiendrai endormi, tendit que je le ferais léviter par la fenêtre jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Vitrax se placera en contre bas et prendrai le relai quand je serai trop éloigné pour que mon sortilège soit efficace et le fera atterrir sur le sol.

- Par la fenêtre?! Mais vous n'y pensait pas! Si fessait une chute à cette hauteur, il se casserai quelque chose! S'écria le garde chasse

- Ne soyez pas ridicule Hagrid, je viens de vous dire que nous serons là pour le maintenir. Et se serai sans doute cette chose qui anéantirait les alentours s'il venait à chuter. Siffla Rogue d'un air agacé.

- …...Comment ça anéantir les alentours?! S'égosilla Vitrax, superbement ignoré par ses collègues.

- Bien si vous le dite, nous le ferons ainsi. Concéda difficilement Hagrid. Professeur Vitrax, si vous voulez bien aller vous placer en bas au dehors du château. Nous vous ferons signe. Continua-t-il en se tournant enfin vers le professeur des Runes.

Vitrax poussa un bruyant soupire d'exaspération. Il tourna vivement les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, en tapant violemment des pieds.

- Non mais dans quoi j'me suis encore embarqué... L'entendit-on grommeler en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

Rogue le regarda s'éloigner, retenant à grande peine un sourire de satisfaction. La vengeance approchait à grand pas, cette fois si était la bonne, il en était convaincu.

Hagrid regarda un instant le professeur Rogue, ne sachant pas trop comment interagir avec lui. Il toussota maladroitement et l'invita à rentrer. Ils traversèrent le lugubre couloir du troisième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte en bois. Hagrid sortie sa flûte d'une de ses poches et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Quelque minute plus tard, Rogue entra à son tour, réprimant un frisson à la vue de l'énorme chien à trois têtes qui avait faillit lui arracher la jambe, il y a un an de cela.

- Tch! Sale cabot... Siffla Severus en s'approchant du gros chien qui ronflait paisiblement.

Hagrid lui lança un regard courroucé, mais ne pu rien répliquer, car occupé à jouer une douce berceuse à la flûte.

Rogue lui fit signe et le garde chasse alla se placer doucement sur le dos du cerbère, sans pour autant s'arrêter de jouer. Faisant précautionneusement le tour du chien géant, Rogue se tourna vers la petite fenêtre ronde au fond de la pièce et, d'un coup de baguette, l'agrandit suffisamment pour faire passer un chien géant à trois têtes.

L'air frai qui s'engouffrait dans la salle fit s'agiter doucement Touffue dans son sommeil. Rogue se figea, craignant le réveil de la créature. Hagrid continua avec insistance sa berceuse et le cerbère fini par retomber dans un sommeil profond. Soupirant doucement Severus se retourna et regarda par l'ouverture. Plusieurs dizaine de mètres plus bas, il pouvait distinguer, sous le soleil encore chaud pour un début d'octobre, un individu chapeauté et emmitouflé dans un long manteau, qui semblait regarder dans sa direction avec plus ou moins de patience.

Tout était en place.

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur le cerbère

- Mobilicorpus. Murmura-t-il

Le corps endormis de Touffue se mit à léviter. Hagrid jouait toujours de la flûte juché sur son dos et avait tout sauf l'air rassuré. Rogue fit passer précautionneusement le chien géant par l'ouverture et une fois complètement dehors, entrepris de le faire descendre lentement.

* * *

Vitrax attendait en tapant du pied, le regard rivé sur les hauteurs du château.

Soudain quelque chose apparu au niveau de la fenêtre où il avait aperçu Severus il y a quelques minutes. Une sorte de masse noire qui il ne parvenait pas à identifier à cette distance.

Le professeur des Runes poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- Ah ce doit être Touffue! Et bien il n'est pas si gros que ça finalement! S'exclama-t-il pour lui même, en sortant sa baguette, ne quittant pas des yeux la tache noire, quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de lui.

La créature commença doucement à descendre et Vitrax constata avec effroi que la créature semblait grossir à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Vitrax, le visage blanc comme une craie, regardait Touffue prendre peu à peu prendre des proportions pouvait percevoir d'où il se trouvait une berceuse lancinante, dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance.

Touffu, toujours endormi, vacilla légèrement sur lui-même. Vitrax, voyant la tache sombre s'agitait ainsi pointa prestement sa baguette vers lui, comprenant qu'il était temps qu'il prennent le relai.

- Mobilicorpus! S'écria-t-i

Cependant, le professeur des Runes, surpris par le poids que la créature exerçait sur son sortilège, la fit trop rapidement descendre. La berceuse se maintenue sur une note aigue et écipitamment, Vitrax rattrapa son sortilège et parvint à stopper la descente folle de la créature, à seulement quelque mètre du sol.

Vitrax pouvait maintenant voir Hagrid, qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, jouant une mélodie faible et décousue, tout en lançant un regard plein de reproche au professeur resté en bas.

Mais Vitrax n'y prêta pas attention, car un Hagrid en colère n'était pas la seule chose qu'il parvenait à distinguer désormais.

…...Oh merde...

* * *

Rogue, penché à l'ouverture qu'il avait crée, regardait avec un certain amusement son collègue stabilisait à grande peine le chien géant, qu'il vit faire une chute libre. Le professeur des Potions espéra un instant que l'énorme créature ne s'écrase sur son collègue, mais il constata avec déception que le professeur Vitrax avait réussi rattraper in extremis la situation.

Mais il était grand temps que la chance tourne...

Un grand rictus tordant ses lèvres, Rogue pointa sa baguette sur le garde chasse.

- Silencio. Susurra-t-il

* * *

Vitrax senti un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était, à vrai dire, une réaction attendu pour quelqu'un se retrouvant pour la première fois devant un énorme molosse dont les 3 têtes pendaient mollement dans le vide. Même Hagrid, qui jouait la berceuse qu'il avait auparavant entendu, paraissait petit, juchés sur le dos du cerbère.

- Sacrebleu...On a pas idée d'appeler Touffue un truc pareil. Souffla Vitrax, en grimaçant.

Rien à faire, il détestait les chiens...

- Tout à coup, Hagrid se mit à remuer frénétiquement les bras dans sa direction. Vitrax le regardait sans comprendre. Il vit le garde chasse souffler à en devenir rouge dans sa flûte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis soudain la vérité le frappa comme un coup de fouet.

La flûte, la berceuse, le cerbère endormi...

- Oh non...

Le chien géant se mit à remuer dans son sommeil, de plus en plus fortement. Grognant et soufflant, ses trois têtes se redressèrent lentement et 6 yeux brillants comme des braises s'ouvrir.

Le regard colérique du cerbère se braqua sur le professeur des Runes, complètement pétrifié. Soudain Touffue sembla prendre conscience qu'il flottait dans les airs à quelque mètre du sol. Paniqué, il se mit à aboyer et à remuer frénétiquement, envoyant le pauvre Hagrid, toujours privé du moindre son, valdinguer sur le sol. Il atterri quelques mètres plus loin, les quatre fers en l'air, dans un pouf sonore.

Vitrax n'eu pas le temps d'aller lui portait secoure que le cerbère brisa son sortilège tant il se débattait et tomba dans un grand fracas sur le sol.

Le professeur des Runes, statufié, regardait avec horreur le chien géant se relevé lentement à quelque mètre seulement de lui, encore étourdi par sa chute. Vitrax n'osa pas le moindre mouvement, même lorsqu'il entendit Hagrid se relever en bougonnant, visiblement indemne et aillant recouvrer la parole.

Le professeur des Runes vit derrière le chien géant Severus déboulé dans la cour du château, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court. Vitrax lui lança un regard suppliant, mais Rogue n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. En même temps, il lui serait difficile de communiquer le moindre message avec son visage sous son accoutrement.

Hagrid se rapprocha lentement de son chien géant.

- Touffu...Ici mon grand...Tout va bien, papa va t'emmener dans un joli endroit où tu pourras gambader tranquillement. Fit le garde chasse en tapotant l'énorme patte du molosse.

Mais Touffu n'écoutait pas son maître. Ces trois têtes fixaient Vitrax d'un air étrange, la langue pendante. Le professeur des Runes avait beau se cacher de la tête aux pieds derrière des couches de tissus, rien ne pouvais tromper l'odorat d'un chien.

Sa queue se mit à fouetter vivement l'air. Il s'accroupit dans une position de jeux et aboya joyeusement en direction de Vitrax. Le professeur des Runes recula d'un pas en gémissant.

- Oh non...Oh non, non, non, non, non, non. Souffla-t-il

Touffu laissa échapper un jappement joueur et s'élança sur Vitrax qui bondit en arrière comme monté sur des ressorts.

- Oh P**** DE M**** !

Hurlant à plein poumons, il prit ses jambes à son cou, le chien à trois têtes à ses trousses.

Hagrid fut le premier à réagir

- Non Touffu! Ici, méchant garçon! Laisse le professeur Vitrax tranquille! S'égossilla-t-il en courant à leurs suites.

Sans un mot, Rogue tira sa baguette de sa manche et se mit à courir à son tour, suivant les hurlements de terreur de son collègue.

Voilà que les événements prenait une tournure intéressante.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, Severus parvint afin à les rattraper dans le parc du château.

Vitrax, toujours poursuivit par un Touffu qui semblait follement s'amuser, fila comme un boulet de canon vers le lac, espérant peu être y semer son poursuivant. Quelques élèves se promenant dans le parc en cette heure matinale se mirent à hurler à la vue du chien géant fonçant dans leurs directions. Vitrax vira brusquement, voulant entrainer le cerbère loin des élèves. Le mouvement brusque le déstabilisa, le fessant déraper un court instant.

Mais un instant de trop...

Avec une force prodigieuse, la tête centrale du cerbère faucha littéralement le professeur Vitrax, attrapant son corps à pleines dents. Son chapeau valdingua sous le coup. Le chien géant se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les dents profondément enfonçées dans la poitrine de Vitrax, qui hurlait maintenant de douleur. Rogue gela sur place, les yeux écarquillés dans l'horreur. Les cris d'agonies son collègue lui glaça le sang.

Non...non sa ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Bon sang les choses ne devait pas atteindre un tel point!

Hagrid fonça sur le chien à trois têtes en hurlant.

- Touffu! Touffu lâche le tout de suite:: Ce n'est pas un nonos!

Le cerbère ne semblait rien vouloir entendre et se mit à secouer violemment Vitrax de gauche à droite. Rogue couru précipitamment vers eux. Soudain le chien géant virevolta sur lui-même, dans une secousse particulièrement violente. Severus entendit un terrible craquement, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur. Alors qu'il était enfin face au cerbère, Rogue reçu en pleine tête un objet long et lourd, qu'il attrapa par réflexe.

Il eu un hochet d'horreur lors qu'il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

….Un long bras maigre et empaqueté dans un morceau de manche déchiré, dont la main gantée pendait mollement...

C'est un cauchemar...

Les hurlements d'Hagrid, tentant vainement de ceinturé une des pattes de Touffu, le ramena à la réalité.

- Professeur faite quelque chose!

Rogue pointa vivement sa baguette sur le molosse à trois têtes.

- Diffindo! Etonna-t-il

Touffu couina de douleurs, relâchant le corps de Vitrax, qui roula au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Le chien géant regarda sa patte éraflé en gémissant. Hagrid en profita pour l'attacher au collier par une grosse corde. Il l'entraîna rapidement à sa suite vers la forêt interdite avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts. Rogue haleta, regardant le cerbère s'éloigner, traîné par un Hagrid qui paressait complètement bouleversé.

Il avait de quoi...

Le professeur des Potions regardait son collègue immobile sur le sol, sans parvenir à faire le moindre geste.

Qu'avait-il fait...

Soudain un faible gémissement attira son attention. Vitrax remua péniblement, roula douloureusement sur le ventre, face contre terre. Rogue relâcha son souffle, sans s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenu. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Par Merlin! Ne bouge pas il faut t'emm... Severus ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Lorsque son chapeau c'était envolé, ses cheveux étaient partie avec.

Severus pu distinguer un crâne chauve et blanc comme de la craie.

Vitrax releva lentement la tête, prenant appuit sur la seule main qui lui restait.

Dans la panique ses lunettes étaient tombées et son foulard dénoué glissait de son visage à mesure qu'il levait la tête en direction de Rogue.

Le professeur des Runes regardait Severus avec un grand sourire sur le visage. A vrai dire il ne lui était pas permis d'avoir une autre expression.

L'air se précipita hors des poumons de Rogue.

Il n'avait pas de peau. Pas veine. Pas de chairs.

Il n'avait rien.

Rien hormis un crâne.

Deux orbites vides et sombres le toisèrent avec une lugubre immobilité. Tout au fond d'eux, Severus cru distinguer un petit éclat blanc, comme si une étoile lointaine y brillait. Vitrax se redressa en position assise. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit légèrement et laissa s'échapper un petit gloussement qui fit frémir Severus.

- Et bien, et bien. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête de merlan frit? On dirai que tu à vu un fantôme.

Le professeur des Potions se raidit et reprit rapidement une expression impassible, se qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de gloussement de la par du professeur des Runes. Vitrax reprit, d'une voix d'outre-tombe

- Severus...Dit-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabes. Puis-je te demander ma main?

Rogue baissa les yeux sur le bras osseux qu'il avait sans le remarquer garder en mains. Il le jeta avec dégoût à son propriétaire. Vitrax l'attrapa au vole et retira la manche déchiré qui l'empaquetait, révélant une paire d'os longs et blancs. Il le remboîta dans l'épaule dans un bruit sec et poussa un soupire de soulagement, testant la mobilité de ses doigts, toujours gantées.

Le professeur des Runes se releva doucement, déroulant sa colonne vertébrale de toute sa longueur. Rogue pouvais distinguer par les trous dans sa chemise, du au crocs de Touffu, les os de sa cage thoracique.

Vitrax porta une main à ses côtes en sifflant de douleurs.

- Tch! Je déteste les chiens. Fit-il en grimaçant.

Il tenta un petite rire mal-à-l'aise pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais le regard lugubre que lui lançait le maître des Potions le stoppa rapidement.

- Alors c'est ce que tu es...Siffla Rogue en plissant les yeux.

- Ah mon cher Severus! Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que tu avais perdu l'usage de la parole! S'écria Vitrax

Rogue pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

- C'est impressionnant, je n'ai jamais vue une liche avec un tel avancement de décomposition. Fit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

- Euh...Merci? Hésita Vitrax, décidant de le prendre comme un compliment.

Hagrid choisi ce moment pour réapparaître. Il couru dans la direction des deux professeurs.

- Professeur Vitrax vous allez bien, je suis vraiment dés..NOM DE DIEU! S'écria-t-i lorsque Vitrax tourna son crâne dans sa direction. Oh mon dieu professeur votre visage! Touffu a mangé votre visage! Mais qu'ai je fait?!

Vitrax s'approcha précautionneusement du demi-géant pris de panique, les deux mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

- Allons, allons du calme Hagrid. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Touffu ne ma rien mangé. Je vous assure il n'y a rien de grave. Tenta maladroitement de rassuré Vitrax.

Hagrid avait l'air d'un poisson que l'on avait sortie de l'eau. Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers Vitrax, le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Bien évidemment, je suis sur que tout le monde sera ravie d'apprendre qu'un dangereux mort vivant arpente les couloirs de l'école. Imagine un peu la réaction des parents lorsqu'il apprendrons cela.. Susurra-t-il, un sourire de satisfaction étirée sur ses lèvres.

Vitrax serra les poings, fessant grincer ses phalanges sous la pression. Les points lumineux dans ses orbites brillait intensément.

- Je n'ai fait et ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que se soit dans cette école. Fit-il d'un voix forte et résonnante.

- J'aimerai te croire Vitrax, mais que vaux la parole de quelqu'un capable d'accepter un tel état pour l'immortalité. Siffla-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais souhaité cet état! Lui cria Vitrax, la voix plus effrayante que jamais, les orbites brillants d'un air menaçant.

S'il était un peu intimidé par cette colère sous-jacente, Rogue n'en montra rien. L'ivresse de la vengeance était trop douce pour cela. Toute sa jeunesse il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur ses tortionnaires, mais aujourd'hui celui-ci prendra pour tout les autres!

- Qu'il le veille ou non un monstre reste un monstre!

Rapide comme l'éclair, Vitrax empoigna Rogue par le col de sa cape d'un main, emprisonnant sa baguette de l'autre. Il le souleva avec une force prodigieuse au niveau de ses yeux et fit d'un voix vibrante de colère et aussi sombre et lugubre qu'un caveau.

- Un monstre...Rogue frémit à la proximité du crâne de Vitrax. Oui...c'est vrai...mais si je le suis...c'est pour m'être comporté comme tel.

Il se rapprocha se visage de Rogue.

- Dit moi Severus...Fit-il d'un ton menaçant...Et toi? Et tu un monstre?

Des cris de terreurs détournèrent son attention. La pagaille crée par le chien géant avait attiré une petite foule d'élève. Ils s'étaient groupé autour des deux professeurs et suivait leur interaction avec une attention horrifié. Certains ne pure retenir un cri ou un sursautement lorsque Vitrax tourna la tête dans leurs directions.

Avec un long soupire, il reposa Rogue sur le sol. Le professeur balaya d'un revers de la main la poigne moins ferme de son collègue et lui lança un regard furieux. Vitrax haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui, allant ramassé ses lunettes et son foulard.

- Tu ne mettra pas deux jours à être renvoyé. Entendit-il cracher son collègue dans son dos.

- Nous verrons cela... Fit-il en se retourna. .Je ne comprend pas cette peur que ma nature inspire.

Il rattacha grossièrement son foulard, se doutant bien de l'inutilité de cette action avec son bras osseux exposé aux yeux de tous. D'un coup de baguette, Vitrax fit revenir son chapeau.

Il dépassa Severus qui le foudroya du regard et se dirigea en direction du château, fessant s'écarter précipitamment les quelques élèves qui se trouvait sur sa route. Vitrax se retourna une dernière fois vers le professeur des Potions, et lui lança, en revissant son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Après tout, je ne suis rien de plus que le visage de votre future.

Et il parti, laissant Rogue et Hagrid immobile dans le parc.

Le professeur des Runes traversant rapidement le château, ignorant les cries des élèves à la vue de son bras décharnée et s'enferma pour le reste de la journée dans ses appartements.

* * *

Felicitation à Zaraelle qui n'était vraiment pas loin de la vérité!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il y aura un peu plus d'explication au prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, à la prochaine!


	6. 6- Absit omen

Bonjour à tous!

Voici un chapitre assez long, que j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand merci à Guest pour son commentaire! Savoir que les aventures de Vitrax et Severus n'encourage à poursuivre cette histoire, et je doit dire que je redoutais un peu les réactions des lecteurs face à la nature pour le moi squelettique du protagoniste.

En bref je suis ravie que cela te plaise!

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage parfois peu raffiné des personnages. Les caractères en italiques correspondent aux flash-back.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Absit omen "Que cela ne soit pas une malédiction"

* * *

Les nouvelles se sont toujours propagées vite à Poudlard.

A midi, toute l'école était au courant de la nature quelque peu hors-norme du professeur Vitrax.

Après l'incident, Rogue avait quitté prestement le parc pour regagner ses cachots. Même lors de son cour où en générale même les mouches se fessaient discrètes, on entendait de temps à autre des murmures, des chuchotements dont il percevait des mots comme "Runes", "Squelette", "Monstre"

...Monstre...

Tout cela l'irrité profondément.

- 5 point en moins à attribuer à votre personne, Monsieur Flint. Et je vous prierez vous et vos petits camarades de cesser ces bavardages intempestifs. Siffla Rogue sans se détourner du tableau où il inscrivait de nouvelle instruction.

Tout les élèves se regardèrent avec stupeur. Jamais au grand jamais le directeur des Serpentards n'avait retiré de point à sa propre maison.

Plus irrité que si on l'avait épilé au papier de verre, Rogue se tourna et incendia du regard les cornichons qui lui servait d'élèves, les défiant silencieusement d'émettre la moindre protestation. Il se replaça à son bureau et se mit à griffonner furieusement des "T" sur toutes copies qui lui passaient sous la main.

Rogue ne comprenait pas lui même ce sentiment de colère et de gêne qui l'habitait depuis ce matin et dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison. Il devrait être satisfait que Vitrax soit enfin démasqué et que son renvoi soit imminent.

Le souvenir du crâne grimaçant à proximité de son visage le mit franchement mal-à-l'aise.

_Un monstre...Oui..._

Chassant ces souvenirs d'un revers de mains, se leva de son siège pour inspecter les chaudrons fumants des élèves terrorisés.

* * *

Vitrax ne se présenta pas plus au dîner qu'au déjeuné.

Rogue avait passé la journée à faire les cent pas dans sa salle de classe, ruminant et s'énervant à la moindre respiration trop bruyante.

Il fulminait, incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qui l'agitait ainsi.

Le professeur des potions regardait son assiette comme si elle était responsable de tout ses malheurs. Il pouvait ici encore percevoir les nombreux bavardages concernant le professeur des Runes, beaucoup effrayés, certains moqueurs, tous méprisants...

_Je n'ai jamais souhaité cet état!_

Ah...Sa y est, il savait ce qui l'agitait depuis ce matin.

De la culpabilité...

Être rejeté du jour au lendemain pour être ce que l'on est, il ne comprenait que trop bien. Il se rappelait bien de l'époque où pour une simple différence de maison, tout ces regards de dégoût et de mépris était dirigés sur sa personne. Peut être était-ce encore le cas aujourd'hui, la peur aillant remplacée les moqueries et le mépris.

Que tout ceci soit son œuvre le dérangeait profondément...

Rogue balaya du regard la table des enseignants. Même ici on pouvait entendre certain de ses collègues parler à voix basse de l'incident, comme du dernier ragot à la mode.

Hagrid avait le regard fixé sur son assiette d'un air misérable. Recroquevillé sur sa chaise, le poids de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le professeur Vitrax pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.

Severus tourna la tête vers le directeur. Dumbledore scrutait la salle de derrière ses lunettes, d'un air indéchiffrable.

Il attrapa soudainement le regard de Severus. L'expression qu'il affichait était sans équivoque pour Rogue, lisant très clairement le « Nous avons à parler, Severus » qui son supérieur lui adressait.

* * *

Le dîner se passa avec une lenteur désespérante pour Rogue, qui se prit à espérer une entrée fracassante de Vitrax qui viendrais mettre in-terme à ces commérages incessants à grand coup de sortilèges, mais celui-ci restait inlassablement absent.

Alors que le professeur des Potions se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, une pensée le frappa. Et si il était déjà parti?

Rogue secoua la tête, chassant cette inexplicable et stupide panique qui le gagnait. Non il n'avait aucune raison de réagir ainsi, son renvoi était maintenant inévitable et il n'avait de toute façon pas la moindre intention de s'excuser...

…..Non vraiment aucune...

Severus soupira. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, la compagnie de son collègue squelettique lui était au final plus tolérable qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Serte il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi irrespectueux et insupportable, qui piétinait sans remord son image de terreur des cachots...Mais il devait bien lui accorder, il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre mépris, le moindre dégoût ou la moindre peur à son égard. Toujours répondant à ses remarques les plus acerbe par un rire, de son point de vue particulièrement irritant, mais sans jamais une once de colère ou de rancune. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

…_..Et toi? Et tu un monstre?_

Un sourire amère tordit les lèvres de Severus. S'il savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité...

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Rogue perçu les brides d'une conversation animée. Il reconnut la voix conciliante de Dumbledore.

- ...et comprend bien que les choses risquent vite de se compliquer pour vous. La situation est des plus délicate. Sachez cependant que vous conserverez mon soutient en toute circonstance.

Une voix d'outre-tombe ne laissant pas de doute sur son propriétaire lui répondit.

- J'en suis conscient et je vous en remercie Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de démissionner sous la menace postale de quelques parents scandalisés. Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit d'une voix plus sombre. Je ne suis pas stupide vous savez. Malgré votre soutient vous serez bien obligé de me renvoyer si plus aucun élève ne venait assister à mon cour...Pas de mais Dumbledore, vous savez comme moi qu'on ne peut les obligés à s'inscrire à une option, et je préfère encore faire cours aux murs plutôt qu'à une bande d'élèves au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Rogue pouvait sans peine imaginer l'air affligé que Dumbledore devait afficher, mais il fut surpris de l'entendre claironner d'une voix joyeuse.

- Severus, je vous en pris entré mon garçon!

Jurant dans sa barbe, Rogue poussa la porte et entra.

Dumbledore le regardait de derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes d'un air malicieux et le professeur des Potions se retient de rouler des yeux face au comportement espiègle de son supérieur.

Le professeur Vitrax se tenait debout au milieu du bureau, aussi droit et rigide que cela était possible, son éternel chapeau visé sur le sommet de sa tête. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et son foulard, bien que nouer autour de ses vertèbres, était abaissé, révélant le crâne blanc caché en dessous.

Il fixait Severus de ses orbites sombres, dans une immobilité totale.

Le maître des Potions frissonna intérieurement. Il avait beau être prévenu, il avait du mal à se faire à l'apparence de Vitrax.

Le professeur des Runes fit grincer ses dents les unes contrent les autres et tourna la tête vers le directeur, sans un mot pour son collègue.

- Je n'ai pas pour principe d'abandonner sans me battre, si vous voulez que je parte il vous faudra me chasser de ce château. Reprit-il d'une voix forte.

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je ne voudrais pas que mon apparence vous perturbe plus que de nécessaire, très cher collègue. Fit-il d'un ton faussement niais, mais chargé de reproche.

Avant que Dumbledore n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau au claquant exagérément la porte.

Rogue avait du se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Non la situation était déjà assez compliquée sans devoir en plus en rajouter. Il se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

Les deux hommes encore présents dans la salle gardèrent le silence.

Dumbledore regardait Rogue longuement, d'un air triste et …...déçu?

Rogue senti son cœur se serrer. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui était très difficilement supportable, c'était la perspective de décevoir le vielle homme.

Le directeur soupira:

- Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile à vivre, mais Vaudric n'est pas mauvais en soit...

Dumbledore eu un petit rire et continua.

- A vrai dire, il était déjà comme ainsi lorsqu'il était...Il sembla hésité sur les mots à employer...pleinement vivant.

Severus ne desserra pas les dents. Il connaissait assez le directeur pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une entré en matière et attendait patiemment que les reproches arrivent. Dumbledore continua d'un air plus sérieux.

- Je sais que tu détestais James et ses amis, mais Vaudric n'est pas comme ils l'étaient. Il est peut-être l'une des personnes qui puissent le mieux te comprendre, Severus. Et il est vrai que j'avais espéré que vous puissiez devenir amis.

Rogue, à l'entente de ces derniers mots, paru sortir de sa torpeur.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant Albus! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer de ce genre de relation avec autrui. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin! Clama-t-il avec fureur, outré que le directeur sinise ainsi dans ses affaires.

De plus, il lui paru étrange que le directeur s'intéresse soudainement à sa vie sociale. Il mit cette impression de côté, ne pouvant empêche la pensée lancinante que cela devait cacher quelque chose.

Il reprit:

- Je regrette ce qui c'est passé ce matin, mais de là à avoir un quelconque lien d'amitié avec lui! Vous m'en demandez trop Albus!

Rogue s'emportait, oubliant momentanément son désarroi face à la déception du vielle homme.

- Cette discussion devient ridicule! De toute manière il sera renvoyé dans quelque jours. Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Termina-t-il en grinçant des dents, agacé par la tournure des événements.

Dumbledore retrouva cet air malicieux qui le caractérisait et donnait à son auditoire la nette et désagréable impression qu'il savait quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient.

- Oh je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi entêté que le professeur Vitrax, si ce n'est toi, Severus. Fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Pourquoi toujours repoussé se qui pourrais apporter un peu plus de joie dans ta vie? Poursuivit Albus d'un ton doux.

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux aussi froidement que cela lui était possible.

- Le sang qui tache mes mains ne partira pas, Albus. Peu importe ce que je ferais, rien ne me permettra d'avoir une vie normale. Jamais. Fit-il amèrement.

Dumbledore soupira doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrai pas faire changer d'esprit le professeur des Potions. Pas ce soir.

Rogue prit rapidement congé de son supérieur et sorti de son bureau, laissant Dumbledore à ses réflexions.

* * *

Incapable de trouver le repos cette nuit là, Rogue arpentait les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, à la recherche d'un élève noctambule sur lequel passer ses nerfs.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers la tour d'astronomie. Le maître des Potions se prit à rêvasser devant ce paysage nocturne qu'il avait l'habitude de contempler lorsqu'il était encore élève à Pourdlard.

Un froissement doux de tissu attira son attention.

Assit au pied de la rambarde se trouvait le professeur Vitrax son chapeau posé à ses côtés et une pipe délicate à la main.

Il sembla remarquer Severus et tourna la tête vers lui, les deux lueurs au fond de ses orbites brillants dans la nuit comme les flammes d'un chandelier.

- Et bien, en voilà une surprise. Moi qui aurai pensé que ma monstrueuse présence n'afflige ta sensibilité. Fit-t-il d'un ton grimaçant.

Rogue lui adressa un regard dédaigneux.

- Tch! Squelette rancunier... Siffla-t-il à moitié pour lui même.

Vitrax le dévisagea d'un air étonné, ou du moins aussi étonné que lui permettait sa physionomie. Il détourna le regard du maître des Potions avec un petit rire et tira une longue bouffé de sa pipe. Rogue observait distraitement la fumée s'échapper des orbites de son collègue et s'élever en petit rond dans les airs.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que le tabac était mauvais pour la santé?

Vitrax le dévisagea cette fois si avec perplexité.

- Et bien, tu as raison. Je dois préserver mes poumons de toutes dégradations prématurées. Fit-il en tirant une grande bouffée de fumée, qu'il rejeta avec force en direction de Severus, en souriant.

Les lèvres du maître des Potions se tordirent dans un petit rictus amusé. Il fut surprit de constater qu'il parvenais à faire abstraction de l'apparence squelettique de Vitrax.

- Pourquoi est tu là Severus? Je veux dire, hormis pour me prévenir des risques du tabagisme passif? Demanda le professeur des Runes d'une voix amusée.

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement.

- Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, Vitrax! C'est par pur hasard que je suis arrivé ici! S'écria-t-il

Les éclats au fond des orbites de Vitrax firent un tour périphérique de l'espace oculaires et revinrent en place, dans une tentative de rouler des yeux.

- Allez Severus, maintenant que tu m'a sous la main, tu dois bien avoir quelques questions à poser. Fit-il en reprenant une bouffée de fumée.

A vrai dire, beaucoup de questions se bousculait dans l'esprit de Severus, toutes voulant passer en première. Finalement, la curiosité scientifique se fraya un chemin devant les autres à force de coup de coude et de croche-pied.

- Qu'es tu donc? Je n'ai jamais vu ce type de liche auparavant. Questionna-t-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

- Mh...Répondit Vitrax d'un air absent. Et bien je ne sais pas si tu mérite un petit cour, mais ma foi pourquoi pas...

Il souffla de la fumée entre ses mâchoires et commença son récit.

- Ce que tu as devant toi est le résultat de vieille magie noire égyptienne. Afin de protéger les sépultures des riches défunts, les prêtres ensorcelaient les corps embaumés de soldat. Ils les enchaînaient irrémédiablement à la vie, volant par la même occasion toute volonté propre. Et bien, c'est au final un peu la vieille méthode de concevoir les Inferis... Ils obtenaient ainsi des créatures capable de protéger sans aucun répit les tombeaux des pillards.

Ils ont d'ailleurs causés pas mal de tord aux premiers explorateurs qui ont voulu s'y aventurer. Tu en a déjà entendu parler je suppose? Les momies, les malédictions, les trucs comme ça?

Severus aquiessa, encourageant Vitrax à poursuivre.

- Bref, cette méthode fut perdu avec la disparition de la civilisation égyptienne. Et bien, il faut dire qu'elle représentait pas mal de désavantage, à commencer par la conservation des sensations de douleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus le moindre nerf, sans parler du faite que si l'esprit ne change pas, le corps lui continue son évolution normale...Tu dois bien te douter que le processus de décomposition n'est pas franchement agréable... Je suppose que la perspective de perdre la raison à cause de la douleur en a refroidit pas mal dans leurs désirs d'immortalité...

Rogue sembla digéré plus ou moins les informations reçus.

- Et que faire un petit professeur de langues dans cette histoire? Fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, un petit sourire dubitatif au coin des lèvres.

- J'y viens, j'y viens...Après mes études, je suis partie en Égypte avec une équipe d'autres chercheurs. On nous avait envoyé étudier une salle entiere pleine de document, découverte dans les pré-fond d'un bâtiment ensevelie. Nous étions tous très enthousiastes à l'idée des découvertes que nous allions faire.

Vitrax contempla la fumée qui s'élevait au dessus de sa tête.

- Je me rappel quand nous nous rassemblions dans le campement autour d'un feu pour réciter tel de grands discours les textes que nous venions de déchiffrer. Cela dura quatre ans...

Il fit une pause dans son récit. Ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit comme deux supernovas.

- Ma vie continua ça que je ne me rend compte de rien. Ce n'est que le jour de ma mort. Vitrax fit un étrange petit bruit étranglée... Ou plutôt le jour où elle aurait du arriver que je réalisa ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'appris que bien plus tard que parmi ces documents se trouvait la formule d'ensorcellement des corps, et que je l'avais sans aucun doute lu à voix haute et appliqué à moi-même.

Bien que disant cela d'un ton anormalement plat, Rogue vit son collègue se tasser un peu sur lui-même, semblant accablé.

- J'ai passé presque douze ans a chercher un moyen de mettre in-terme à cette malédiction, à sillonner le monde à la recherche d'un indice, d'une solution. Tous ce que j'ai trouvé je te l'ai raconté. Je n'ai jamais pu remettre la main sur le parchemin d'où provenait ce texte. Il a été séparé de son document d'origine pour je ne sais quelle raison et placer dans un vulgaire rouleau de recette de cuisine!

Vitrax avait l'air vraiment vraiment dépité en disant cela.

- Le seul moyen pour moi ce trouvai dans ce parchemin d'origine, et quand bien même il ne serait pas détruit je ne sais même pas sur quels continents le chercher! L'autre solution serai de tuer l'ensorceleur et ses descendants, mais tu constateras que dans mon cas cela risque d'être problématique...

- Mais y a-t-il pas d'autre parchemin traitant de ce sortilège? Intervint Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, bien sur. J'en ai même retrouvé un, mais il faut croire que seule celui dont provenait le texte ne marchera sur moi. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec, c'est probablement tuer une momie au fin fond d'un tombeau égyptien...

Vitrax eu un petit rire sans joie.

- C'est vraiment ironique tu ne trouve pas? Être enchainé pour toujours à la vie, condamné à voir la fin de tous ceux auxquelles on tient jusqu'à la fin de ce monde, pour une simple inadvertance. On croirai la chute d'une mauvaise blague. Fit-il d'une voix au accent de folie.

Vitrax serra ses doigts blancs à s'en faire grincer les os. L'air semblai s'alourdir de seconde en seconde autour du professeur des Runes. Il baissa le crâne vers le sol, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

La voix forte et autoritaire de Rogue le ramena à la réalité.

- On ne peut pas savoir ce que nos actes engendreront dans l'avenir. De simples mots sont suffisants à détruire une vie.

Severus savait de quoi il parlait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Le professeur des Runes le regarda longuement, les éclats dans ses orbites vacillaient comme les flammes d'une bougie.

De la compréhension, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps. De la pitié, de la peur, il en avait reçu à la pelle, mais il ne perçu rien de tel émanent du professeur des Potions.. Cette phrase glissa en lui le doux réconfort de savoir que l'on est pas le seul dans son malheur.

- C'est vrai...Souffla-t-il d'un ton bas, comme un murmure dans le vent.

Un étrange atmosphère s'abattit sur les deux professeurs. Dans le silence, tout deux se regardèrent, sans vraiment se voir, perdu dans leurs pensées respectives.

Semblant prendre conscience qu'ils se fixaient depuis déjà quelque seconde tout deux se détournèrent, mal-à-l'aise, cédant finalement au cri de protestation de leurs orgueils masculins.

Vitrax se releva et éteignit sa pipe, en contemplant pensivement le paysage. Soudain il tourna la tête vers Severus

- Tu n'a toujours pas répondu a ma question. On pouvais clairement sentir le grand sourire dans sa voix. Et bien, Severus, es tu un monstre?

Rogue le regarda avec un petit rictus.

- Ça ce pourrais bien... Fit-il d'un ton amusé.

Le professeur des Runes ria à sa réponse, et lui tendit une main blanche et décharnée.

- Et bien entre monstre il faut se serrer les coudes, tu ne crois pas?

- Pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste à travaillé ici tu veux dire? Demanda Rogue d'un ton ironique, mais tendant tout de même sa main à son tour.

- Ne crois pas te débarrassé de moi aussi facilement l'ami! S'exclama en riant Vitrax.

Severus stoppa son geste à mi-chemin et retira vivement sa main, mettant un vent magistral à son collègue, dont la main se referma sur du vide. La conversation que Rogue avait eu avec le directeur lui revient en mémoire comme une pierre dans la figure.

- Nous ne sommes pas ami, Vitrax. Fit-il en grimaçant. Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, mais essaye de te rentrer ça dans ton crâne plein de vide. Continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Ah j'ai bien faillit croire être privé de ton amabilité légendaire pour toujours...L'AMI! Claironna le professeur des Runes, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Rogue leva ses bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération.

- Ah par le barbe de Merlin mais qui ma fichu un emmerdeur pareille! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

- Je n'y peu rien Severus, j'adore te faire chier! Répondit Vitrax en riant.

Avec la vitesse d'un éclair, Rogue, rouge de colère, dégaina sa baguette.

- Brakium Emendo! S'écria-t-il en roulant exagérément le «R »

Vitrax s'écartant de justesse, évitant au dernier moment la disparition inopiné d'un partie de sa personne.

- Ah non, tu vas pas faire ça Severus?! S'écria-t-il d'un ton à mi chemin entre l'indignation et la panique.

- Je vais me gêner, tient! Répliqua son collègue, un petit rictus sadique plaqué sur le visage.

Rogue balança un autre sortilège que Vitrax esquiva habilement avec une exclamation exagérément outrée. Le professeur des Runes tourna vivement les talons et s'enfuit par l'escalier. Il disparut dans l'obscurité, son rire tonitruant ricochant dans la nuit comme seule trace de sa présence.

Severus abaissa sa baguette et tourna la tête vers le panorama nocturne qu'offrait la tour d'astronomie.

Seule dans la nuit, le maître des Potions se permis pou une fois la liberté d'un petit sourire tranquille.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans une des salles de classe du château.

Seule le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce vide. Enfin quasiment vide...

Assit derrière son bureau, revêtu de son habituel accoutrement, Vitrax attendait.

10h01, personne n'avait encore franchi le seuil de la porte.

Le professeur des Runes soupira. Franchement, il ne savait pas se qu'il espérait.

Bien sur que personne ne viendrait...Qui serait assez fou pour accepter un squelette comme professeur...

Il allait se lever lorsqu'un petit toussotement lui parvient.

Agglutiné à la porte, un petit groupe de 5-6 élèves attendaient, l'air mal-à-l'aise et inquiet. Un garçon à l'aspect malingre, devant tout les autres, prit la parole d'un air incertain.

- Hum...Professeur? Pouvons nous rentrer?

Vitrax les regarda sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. Lentement, il hocha la tête et les élèves entrèrent en silence pour venir s'installer à leurs places.

Si son visage lui permettait, Vitrax aurai sans doute eu un sourire encore plus large que de coutume.

* * *

Et oui ce pauvre Vitrax a vraiment eu la poisse. Nos deux professeurs ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

A la prochain pour un chapitre où les ennuis commencent à Poudlard


End file.
